


The Picnic

by two_sidedcoin



Series: Life in Camelot [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/two_sidedcoin/pseuds/two_sidedcoin
Summary: Picnic date with Morgana+Gwen, and Merlin+Arthur. After a magic reveal
Relationships: Gwen/Morgana (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Life in Camelot [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187291
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	The Picnic

Merlin just couldn't believe it. The day had finally arrived; they were finally going out together, on a picnic date apparently.

He couldn't believe it when Arthur had asked him. 

He also couldn't believe Gwen and Morgana would be coming as well.

He also hadn't been sure if things would be the same after what had happened, when he told Arthur about his magic. It seemed to be all okay at that moment; even better in fact. When had he ever gotten the chance to go out with Arthur, King of Camelot? As his chest tightened, he continued to pack the basket; ignoring the thoughts and questions that circled his mind.

It was time. Merlin's thoughts kept spiralling to everything Arthur had said to him, every word he had spat at him, and that moment they kissed. The kiss. Merlin's heart fluttered. So many stolen glances had been shared between them, and so many smirks that had been directed his way, but then sometimes, he caught Arthur in deep thought, staring at at Merlin; seemingly drowning in his mind. Those were times that concerned him. He always seemed so preoccupied, and nothing seemed able to pull him out from underwater. 

His breathing shallowed as people passed by, carefree and peaceful. The skies could not have been any more perfect– golden light dancing in the air like an aurora, warmth infiltrating his skin, and a light breeze brushing carefully against his neck. In the distance, ears of yellow wheat stood solemnly, trees frozen in place despite the wind, and warm rays of sunshine peeking through the leaves enticingly right where they would be shortly.

As Merlin walked further through town, dodging the ever-increasing bustling crowds, his thoughts slowed in the cacophony of noises surrounding him–tuning it out until all he could hear was a low hum. Exotic smells of spices drifted quickly from the marketplace; vibrant colours and wonderful memories exuding from the area. Merlin smiled as he remembered the neckerchief Arthur had bought him last week in this exact place: a royal deep purple, soft and thick. He hadn't taken it off since then, twinges of happiness in his chest every time Arthur stared at him blushingly as he wore it. People of all different cultures passed by, wearing rich and exuberant clothing–each of them bartering chaotically. The town was frenzied and so familiarly unknown.

There was Arthur. His eyes lit up, the anxiety melting away in his chest, and his shoulders relaxing. Behind him, Morgana and Gwen were standing, not taking their eyes off each other. Merlin cleared his throat, trying to bring them all back to Camelot.  
"We appear to have two lovebirds joining us, Arthur." Arthur chuckled at Gwen's scarlet face, and Morgana's sly smirk.


End file.
